You know nothing, Aomine Daiki
by TennenPerm
Summary: "She is fun to be messed with." He says. "I hate that guy." She says. He loves Basketball. She hates Basketball. Every time they even come close to each other, fight starts. His first year in Touou, Aomine had found himself a new toy to kill time in school. ...and all this started just because Aomine was hungry.
1. 1st Fight

The main protagonist in this fan fiction is Aomine Daiki (Of course anybody can figure it out from the title anyways) and my created character. The story basicaly circulates around Touou Academy. However you will find some instances where some of Seirin players are involved. Basketball games descriptions next to none (not in relevance to the story) but still I would love to incorporate a game or two in it!

* * *

Monday morning. Homeroom class.  
I sat impatiently waiting for the teacher to come. 'He is Late!' 'Why is the teacher late!' I growled. "Did you say something Yuki chan?" Momoi questioned from my right side. "Nothing. I just hate it when someone makes me wait. For anything." I complained as she laughed awkwardly.  
Momoi Satsuki is one of my few friends that I had in school. We knew each other since the third grade. Our family became neighbours, and us friends. She is one of the few good things that has happened in this damn school. Touou academy. Yeah… I don't like my school that much. Why? Because here, all I hear is,

Basketball

People praying basketball like religion. And the players like Gods.  
While me giving this introduction, the class has already started. I was brought back to the reality when the teacher had started asking for the volunteer for reading paragraphs from our assigned English books.

* * *

.Lunch Hour.

"Satsuki chan, wanna go have some lunch?" I asked as I hopped to my nearby desk.  
"I will, but I have to find Dai-chan and drag him back to the class." She answered me. Her being worrywart for Aomine was a common scene for me.  
"Satsuki-chan…" I sighed "stop worrying so much... he is grown enough to know what's good for him."  
"That's why I can't leave him alone! He is a big baby inside a giant's body. Had I left him, he would have crashed and burned a long time ago." She replied trying to paint the picture for me.  
"I seriously sympathize for you dear. You have a lot on your plate."." I laughed at her unescapable comical situation and stepped out of the class taking my lunch.  
Without much thought I reached my usual eating place. The roof. I took out my packed lunch and sighed.  
Onigiri, two of them. I sighed again.  
This morning I didn't really put any thought in packing lunch. And now I was thinking, _'_ _why onigiri… again!'_ I placed aside my dull lunch and got busy with my console.  
When my stomach growled for the third time I finally decided to eat my lunch that was ignored till now. Without shifting gaze from my console I searched for it with one hand. ' _huh...it's Strange. Where did my lunch go?'_ I was confused. I put aside my console and looked to where I had put my lunch. There I saw a boy sitting and eating my lunch. It was him. As much as I hate basketball, I hated it's players more.

"Aomine!"  
"What the hell! That's my lunch you are eating!" I shouted.  
"I know" he stated as a matter-of-factly. I glared knifes at him and he just smirked. _I hated that smirk._ I got up, fuming, and without giving him even a second glance, I stormed away from the place.  
"Oi!" he called behind me. I didn't heeded his call.  
"What's her problem.."


	2. 2nd Fight

"Just when I thought my day is going all too well…" I muttered as I pulled my chair as loudly as I can, to sit. The lunch was over before I could get anything to eat from the canteen. Hence here I was, sitting in my class, all hungry, and that was turning into anger every time I saw that jerk, self-obsessed Aomine; Satsuki had managed to bring him back for the rest of the classes.  
"Satsuki..." Aomine leaned his chair backwards, balancing on the two back legs of the chair, to call Satsuki.  
"Dai- chan, you should sit properly. Sensei would be coming any minute now." Satsuki complained, but Aomine went on ignoring her complaints as usual. "That girl... is she your friend?" He motioned his head towards Yuki.  
"Miyuki chan...? yes. We are friends since third grade. We hung out all the time!"  
This piece of information took Aomine by surprise. "Third grade! Oi... Am I supposed to know her too?" He and Satsuki were childhood friends and he couldn't place that girl into their timeline. He sifted through his memories to search her... somewhere, but failed. 'How can I not notice some girl who hung out with Satsuki. 'All the time', she says.'  
"Why do you ask?"  
Again taking no notice of what she was asking, he mumbled "Had I pissed her off somehow, before?" His thoughts were back on the roof where that girl shouted at him.  
"Dai chan? Did something happened between you too?" "It's strange to see you take interest in some girl!"  
She was rambling on but Aomine didn't heeded her. _'Something doesn't add up. Even I could tell she had hatred in her eyes when she looked at me. And here I am, I don't even know her, let alone doing something to being hated like that. Anyway... who cares_.' With those thoughts, he closed his eyes as he rested his head on his desk. He had completely forgotten to return the game console he picked up from the roof, which now lies in the depths of his right pocket.

* * *

Light breeze swayed Aomine's hair by ever so slightly, providing a little relief from the heat. Like every day, he was spending his 'basketball practice' up on the roof, napping, but it was proving to be failure of a nap due to the humidity and no wind. He squirmed at his place as he tried to change his sleeping position. Suddenly, a loud, irritating music rung through the air, making him jump so wildly that it looked like he saw a ghost.  
"What the fuck is that noise?!" Aomine growled. He sounded murderous. He jerked his head left, right, and back only to find the source of the noise coming out of his pocket. Perplexed, as to what it can be, his anger transformed into curiosity, he pulled out the noise source. It was a game console.  
"This is…" he studied it for a few moments, flipping it over and wondering how it got here; he saw a tiny basketball etched at the corner, which was mercilessly scratched with a sharp object. Adjacent to that, an initial 'MH' was inked. And then he remembered, whom it belonged to. He remembered those livid eyes, boring into him as he rebooted the console and started playing it. In no time, he got engrossed into the digital world.

* * *

The next day was like every other day for Aomine: Walking to school with Satsuki, she rambling about him being lazy, upcoming Winter Cup, and other things. the only thing unusual was, Aomine playing a game console.  
"That's not yours."  
"It _is_ now."  
"Since when did you started playing digital games?" A hint of concern and suspicion peeked through her voice. According to Satsuki, 'video games are like addiction, once you start playing, you can't quit halfway'.  
"I just want to know what's so special about it that it leaves you so engrossed." His mind immediately went to the little 'roof incident' that happened yesterday; he remembered how that girl, Miyuki, was so immersed in it that she didn't even noticed him, jumping down beside her and eating all her lunch. His mind wandering off to Miyuki resulted in him being stabbed and blasted off from the duel he was dueling in his little 'avatar'.  
"Damn! Satsuki you...! You made me loose the duel. Now I have to start over again!"  
At that moment, a hand came out of nowhere and tried to snatch the console out of Aomine's possession. But with the lightening reflexes he gained from all the basketball matches and practices, he moved his hand out of the snatcher's reach, grabbed the person from his free hand and twisted it against her back such that he was standing right behind the unwanted guest.  
"Ah, you."  
"Give it back. It's mine." Miyuki snarled. Aomine smirked at her feistiness, "Make me." she was still being pacified by him as his grip on her hand tightened once again.  
"Dai chan! what are you doing! Let Yuki chan go!" Satsuki called Aomine, all panicky. People were staring at them as they passed. On hearing Satsuki, he let Miyuki go but didn't gave the console back. As if nothing has happened, he started walking again toward the school.  
"Hey! I'm not expecting you to apologise, but shouldn't you at least give me my console back?" Miyuki yelled at him as he was already a few feet away by the time she recuperated from the shock. She was seething from anger.  
"Like I said, 'Make me'." he replied lazily.

* * *

Miyuki: She is an introvert type. She has few friends, doesn't like extra nuisance and it annoys her like hell if anything doesn't go like she wants.


	3. 3rd Fight

"That bloody narcissist." "Asshole." "Console thief."  
Hate words dripped from Miyuki's mouth in every few minutes for the next few days. Every time she came in contact with Aomine, her sour mood extends for another hour. It's been almost a week since the incident but her vexation with Aomine and _everything_ related to him, never dipped even for a moment. Her thoughts were, 'It is not about the console, now, it is about my ego.' But even after making up her mind, she didn't do anything. Actually she couldn't do anything; She had no idea how to _make him_ give it back to her.  
On the other hand, Aomine believed he had found himself a new toy. Even though he knew, Miyuki gets pissed off by his mere sight, he kept finding one way or another to cross their paths: he purposely took out her, _now his,_ console and starts playing every time she was in the vicinity, he even, somehow, convinced their science teacher to pair him up with Miyuki for an upcoming group project.  
"You are purposely stretching the fight with Yuki chan. Stop it, will you?" Satsuki had had it with all the petty innuendos Aomine tried to pull. Due to all of that, she hadn't had a proper conversation with Miyuki in past week.  
"She is fun to be messed with." Was his only response. He glanced at Miyuki only to find her glaring at him. He smirked at her and returned back to the conversation with Satsuki. But the next thing he heard was not Satsuki but Miyuki's voice.  
"I know somehow it's your fault that Sensei put both of us together for the project. So, whatever prank you are playing, pause it for the time being and come to the library after classes. I don't want to jeopardize my studies for our feud." Miyuki said, all in one breath, like it would literally hurt her if she had a normal conversation with him.  
"Don't you know why I convinced Sensei to group us together? So that it won't be a drag for me." Aomine said while resting his hands at the back of his head. Seeing his laid back reaction to her ' _polite'_ proposal, Miyuki couldn't stop herself for being engulfed in rage. _'_ _Calm yourself! That's what he wants. To get on your nerves. Don't let him gain that satisfaction.'_ She tried hard to keep her face stoic, despite of what she was feeling inside her head. "I'm not joking. I want to get over with this. This is a group project and we have to work together. So, come today, we'll finish it and I won't be bothering you again." And with that, she turned on her heels and stalked out of the class.  
Aomine watched her go out of the room, perplexed, he asked, "Where is _she_ going, in the middle of the period?"  
Satsuki, who had been watching her two childhood friends in this extremely stiff conversation silently, finally said, "It's lunch break Dai chan. Half of the class is gone."

* * *

Patience seemed to crumble down every time Miyuki glanced at her watch. 'Fifteen minutes', 'Thirty minutes', 'One hour'. Time gap increased every time she glanced toward the Library door. _'_ _He will not come. How daft am I to believe he'll ever come.'_ She had never felt this much irritation from a single man. Determined to confront Aomine, she stood up, collected the work, which she had started, and stormed out. She checked the roof, the one place where Aomine spends his time skiving, that Satsuki had once told her. He wasn't there. Not knowing where to find him, Miyuki decided to go for Satsuki, to have her perspective on finding 'Ahomine'. _'_ _She will know where to look for him. She finds and brings him back almost every day.'_ Thinking, she marched toward the basketball gym.

The noise from screeching of shoes against the polished wooden court filled the air as she approached the gym. It's been almost a year since she heard this sound. It filled her heart from a warm feeling of nostalgia…but at the same time nauseated her from her bitter memories. Hesitatingly, she pushed the door open slightly, just enough to scan the gym for Satsuki. _'_ _If Satsuki is here, I'll quickly borrow her to ask her opinion. This way I won't be disturbing the practice. This way I don't have to enter the court. Again.'_ But luck was not in her favor. _Thwack_. At that precise time, a ball flew straight toward her and hit her head, exactly through the slight open doors.  
"Ow"  
A low groan escaped Miyuki's mouth as she fell down on her hip with a loud thump. For few seconds, she became the center of all the spotlights; everybody's eyes were on her, deciphering what had happened. In no seconds, she was encircled by concerned and curious people.  
"Yuki chan!" "Are you alright?" "Sumimasen…sumimasen…"  
 _'_ _Wow…talk about no disturbance. Why does it happens to me…'_  
"Yuki chan….?"  
"Hai, Hai…. I'm alright." Miyuki slowly stood up, regaining her balance while massaging her head where the ball had hit her, "…Just tell me where I could find Aomine and I'll be out of your way. Sorry for disturbing your practice though." She directed her apology toward the guy who was standing a little at the back but was giving an aura of a captain.  
"My, my… Searching for Aomine after school hours, is this a confession…?" Imayoshi Shoichi, captain, said in response to her apology. His supposedly kind smile seemed taunting to Miyuki but was soon wiped off, when he saw a murderous look coming right at him in reply. "…or not." He concluded.  
"Oh God…." Satsuki facepalmed herself as she remembered what Miyuki was talking about. "Yuki chan… I'm so sorry, I totally forgot you were supposed to work on the project together. He is right there… I dragged him to the practice today…" Miyuki tip-toed to see clearly where Satsuki was pointing, being encircled by tall players, she couldn't see past those black jerseyed figures. She saw him, he was not practicing. Instead, he was lying at the corner with some god-knows-what magazines.  
"Aomine." she crossed the distance within seconds to reach up to him. "Take something seriously, will you?! I asked for just one thing. It's education for God's sake!"  
"Ah… my bad…" He glanced at her and said, "I couldn't come, I'm at practice right now." And went back to gawking at the magazine.  
"You are not practicing!" Her rage was on the brink. "Why are you so hell bent for making my life worse! First the console then every freaking day trying to get on my nerves –"  
"Here," Aomine said in a calm voice, almost teasing, "I'll give you an easy way out…" he grabbed a nearby basketball and tossed at her, "…Score a basket and I'll give you back your digital escape, the source that started all of this. Hell, I'll even do _my_ bit of project work."  
Something snapped inside her. This teasing had finally pushed her over the edge. She tossed the ball back and burst at him, "It's all about you, doesn't it? I know what you are doing, is only to piss me off, but you are taking it too far. I don't care if you are some big shot, admitted on a sparkling sports scholarship. Everyone here is not! Some students here, are genuinely serious about their studies. Don't mess with it just for some of your twisted fun."  
Everybody in the gym went silent. They were astonished to see someone, especially a girl, yelling at Aomine and yet, it didn't bothered him. Even the coach Harasawa san was watching, and waiting for the final blow to unfold.  
"…Congratulations. You are now on the top of my most hated things' list, right after Basketball itself."


	4. 4th Fight

Ah... I just realized that Satsuki called Aomine 'Dai chan' up until junior high but it changed to 'Aomine kun' after they grew apart. So, to go by the facts, I'll be changing the addressing style from now on. *Wish I had noticed it sooner.*

* * *

 _"…Congratulations. You are now on the top of my most hated things' list, right after Basketball itself."_  
Aomine does not get perturbed easily, it was one of the 'player's traits', he had gained after winning every match he played, since childhood.  
 _"I don't care if you are some big shot…."_  
I am a basketball player, a part of generation of miracles, everybody worships me.  
 _"…just for some of your twisted fun."_  
I don't care what others think about me.  
 _"…It's all about you, doesn't it?"_  
 _Yes, it's all about me_ , he thought. 'The only one who can beat me, is me.' – is what he always believed, but this time, the way she said it, it did not seemed superior, _somehow_.  
It's been four days since the fight at the gym. Miyuki had not contacted Aomine since then, not as much as an eye contact. She had not even approached him for the group project. In these past four days, she just came to school, took notes and went home. She even stopped going to rooftop for lunch time either. And all these things, irritated Aomine to the core. Not that he will ever accept it. _'Why did she suddenly snapped at me back then? I had taunted her far crudely than that before, so why react that way, just that one time? Why does she hate Basketball so much?'_  
By this time, he had half expected her to calm down and to come back to implore him to work with her.  
On the other hand, this sudden muteness of Miyuki, had made Satsuki more and more concerned about her.  
"I have never seen Yuki chan being this cut off from everybody. Even her other friends said she is being more reserved than she normally is. Something is really up with her. Where is she now, anyway…? I have to find her…maybe on the rooftop –"  
 _'Nope, she is not there…'_ thought Aomine.  
"…It's all because of you and your stupid fight, Aomine kun."  
"What did _I_ do? I just gave her a proposal. It's her problem that she flipped out."  
"But all the things you did to her –" Satsuki started, but suddenly fell quiet. "… Hmm…now that you said it, I wonder why she rejected your proposal and yelled at you instead. She could've ended everything by accepting that proposal. She used to be good in basketball…"  
This came in as a surprise to Aomine. He was waiting for this chance to talk about Miyuki with her. He wasn't sure up till now, how to pop up the 'Miyuki Subject' all by himself.  
"She _used to_ play? What happened?" Aomine's interest peaked up. Satsuki was so sure that she saw a certain eagerness in his eyes, but even if it was there for a moment, it was gone by the time she even had a chance to think about it. ' _I must have imagined it.'_ She cleared her head from the distractions as she continued with their discussion. "…Yeah, she used to. Up until a year ago. She was really good in basketball, I must say. She used to like it so much… her face always lit up whenever she held a ball. But she quit playing one day, ever so abruptly. Upon asking, she said, 'I got bored.'"  
Satsuki continued, "…but I don't believe it. Nobody who was that passionate about basketball, could get bored just like that."  
Without saying anything, Aomine suddenly stood up, and walked out of the class.

"Ano… Momoi s-san…"  
Satsuki turned from staring at the doorway, where Aomine had disappeared. "Oh… Sakurai kun!" she chirped. "Were you saying something?"  
"Sumimasen…but only two days is left for the submission of the project, don't you think we should start working on it?"  
For a moment, Satsuki couldn't process what Sakurai had said. "Project? What are you –" then it finally clicked on her head. "The science project! We were assigned together… Oh, God…"  
While Satsuki was panicking, Sakurai kept apologizing.

* * *

"Hah…what a disappointment. She is no different than those miserable guys." A strip of memories played before Aomine's eyes, of the players who quit playing basketball when he defeated them, of the guys who looked broken down just because they couldn't score against him, of the players whose motivation died when he crushed them in a match. He walked lazily toward the staircase, hoping to stretch his legs, take a nap on the rooftop. He took a turn toward the corridor that had the service staircase on its left, but stopped abruptly when he saw someone move in a deserted classroom just in front of him. With the curiosity reigning over his head, he peeked inside: the front half of the classroom was surprisingly clean, with a pile of books resting on the three adjoined tables, few white paper sheets lying flat on the floor with various circuit diagrams drawn on it. Beside all these papers and books, a girl was sitting on the floor, jotting down frantically, from a rather big reference book. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't even realized someone had entered the room. She only looked up when Aomine made a desk screech as he leaned on it.  
"Are you here to apologize?" Miyuki enquired as she stood up from the floor. Even though she didn't believed what she said but her eyes twinkled with a little hope.  
"Apologize? Huh…don't make me laugh. I apologize to no one. At least not to the one who is such a disappointment."  
"Excuse me?!" Miyuki looked appalled.  
"You are a disappointment alright. You are a coward who runs away from her past and creates enmity with those who has connection with it. You are one of those miserable guys who quits just because someone is better than you. Let me guess what your real reason had been for quitting basketball a year ago: You were probably a passionate basketball player until someone far talented came in front of you and crushed you in a game. Hence, you lost all your motivation and urge to play ever again. Not being able to face reality, forced you to blame everything on the Basketball game itself and that's why you 'Got bored' of it and started hating it." " _Now_ I understand the reason for your behavior toward me all these days: you were envious of me. The real reason why you yelled at me in the gym was not because of your concerns about your studies but because I challenged you to a game of basketball that you couldn't play. You are a sore loser, nothing else."  
Aomine blurted out everything that crossed his mind. This was the first time in a long stretch, that he got disappointed from anybody. He couldn't understand why he had hopes for her, why he wanted her to be different. He stared straight in her eyes, expecting her to yell back at him like she had done back in the gym but she remained silent. She stood there, like she had seen a ghost from her past.  
"You know nothing, Aomine Daiki." Miyuki finally said, after the long silence, her lips trembled as she spoke, and without waiting for him to say anything, she stormed out of the room.


	5. Patching up: Attempt 1

'Winter cup is finally here. It is supposed to be a big deal for all the Basketball club members. Satsuki chan has been busy with it lately. _And that idiot too._ ' Miyuki's thoughts automatically tuned towards Aomine. Lately, all that could Miyuki think about, was Aomine. Ever since the day he had accused her, she is not been able to stop replaying the incident in her mind: what he thought of her and how she reacted to it. There hadn't been a single moment passed since then, that she wished she could have said something.  
 _'_ _You ruined everything dad. You made me hate the one thing that I loved passionately. And after all these time, it is still affecting my life.'_ Miyuki thought.  
Thoughts continuously churned inside Miyuki's head as she ordered her usual burger from the counter. The more she thought about all the events, the more uncomfortable she became. As her order came in front of her, she picked up her burger and started munching then and there. Food always made her comfortable. As she took bites, she finally realized how hungry she had become lately.  
She was so spaced out that she didn't even paid attention to the boy, who was trying to gain her attention but was failing miserably. Finally, having no other choice, he stood in front of her and called her once again.  
"You are by yourself, Hinagiku san? … is everything alright?" Kuroko asked. Miyuki jumped up by the sudden confrontation.  
"Jesus Christ! ….Kuroko kun! Don't startle me like that!" Miyuki exclaimed. Her burger nearly slipped off her fingers. "At least announce yourself before you stand in front of me for a conversation!"  
"….I did greet you but you weren't paying attention."  
"Ohh…you and your lack of presence…" she admitted as they found an empty seat and sat down.  
"Hinagiku san… don't blame my lack of presence for your inattentiveness. Even if you had missed to notice me, you couldn't possibly miss him." He motioned toward his left. He was with another person, most probably his school friend. He was big and intimidating, totally opposite of Kuroko. She glanced at him as he bowed his head slightly and briefly.  
"Ah… you are right. Sorry for that." She admitted as she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Anyway…. I am happy to see you after so many days! Haven't seen you since Satsuki dragged you into my house. That was some crazy day…" she sighed, reminiscing.  
"That was a long day…." Kuroko agreed as he sipped cold drink.  
Miyuki looked at the other boy. He hadn't started eating the food he ordered but very much wanted to. It was like he was waiting for something. Guessing what he was waiting for (though it was too polite of him), she introduced herself first. "I'm Hinagiku Miyuki, Kuroko's friend. Nice to meet you."  
"Kagami Taiga. Same." And with that, he dug into his share of food.  
"How is Momoi san? You both are still neighbors, right?" Kuroko asked.  
Miyuki nodded as she gulped down a large bite of burger. "Yes. She is great. Bit busy though, with all that winter cup stuff going on. We rarely get to hangout after classes."  
"You go to Touou academy too?" Kagami asked her before Kuroko could say anything. "Does that mean, you are friends with Kuroko's previous schoolmates, Aomine and Momoi san?"  
A hard expression raised up on Miyuki's face. "I'm only friends with Satsuki chan. I have no link whatsoever with that guy. And before you ask, let me tell you that I was not their Teiko friend. I met Kuroko via Satsuki." She replied, a little annoyance could be clearly seen in her voice.  
Kagami was stupefied by the reaction of Miyuki. He couldn't comprehend what to say about it but at least he understood that the topic somehow irked her. Kuroko, on the other hand, became alarmed by the reaction and gave Kagami a stern look, of not touching the specific subject.  
"Hinagiku san… we are sorry for bringing out that topic. After what happened to you that year…" Kuroko recalled what a mess Miyuki had become in their last junior high year, which resulted in her quitting and hating everything related to basketball. She even pushed him and Satsuki away but they did not left her side even for a moment.  
"No… _I am sorry_ for snapping suddenly like that Kagami kun. It's just that… I am on my edge, lately. Some stuffs has been constantly bothering me." she laughed weakly. "…You just caught me on one of my bad days." Kuroko saw a familiar sadness in her eyes. He at once knew something serious had happened to her and Satsuki was not there by her side. I can't leave her alone like this, I have to help her, he thought.  
"You can count on me. Me and Satsuki are always with you, you just have to say the word." He stated. His voice had a certain resolve that made Miyuki want to believe in it. She felt like some weight had been lifted from her shoulder. After so many days, she felt the presence of a friend. She smiled at Kuroko, nodding, as an appreciation for his help.  
They ate in silence after the intense exchange of conversation. When finally they were about to part ways outside the burger joint, Kuroko spoke, "I know you will reject it but I would like you to invite to our first match in the Winter Cup. We are playing against Touou Academy. If you feel like it, . . .come."  
"Bye Kuroko kun." Was the only response Miyuki gave.

* * *

"I can't believe my eyes…"  
"Seriously, for the past one week! Can you believe it?!"  
"Aomine, and practice? Oh please…"  
Many people were gossiping, but the news was true. Since last one week, Aomine Daiki had come to practice, every day. Even Satsuki was astound when she first saw with her own eyes. Many in the team believed, it was because of Kagami Taiga that he had been all fired up. But there was totally different thing going on in Aomine's head.  
"Satsuki? Do you have some free time?" Aomine asked Satsuki as they walked back to their homes after practice.  
"Do you have something in mind, Aomine kun?" Satsuki asked, glancing up at him. _Is something bothering him,_ she thought.  
"Umm….you can dig information nice and good, right?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Can you…" Aomine started but stopped mid-way. It looked like he was having trouble in deciding something. Satsuki waited for him to complete his sentence. Reluctantly, he continued, "Can you dig what happened to Hinagiku last year? Why she left basketball all of a sudden?"  
Satsuki was left surprised by Aomine's sudden request. _Why he is suddenly interested in Yuki chan's past? Is that what bothering him?_ She thought. The request was abrupt and had left Satsuki to assume many possibility. She was trying her hardest but couldn't seemed to grasp the exact intension behind this request.  
"Snap out of it, Satsuki! I said, can you do it?" Aomine repeated. It was clear from his voice that he was getting annoyed.  
"Sure. I can do it."

* * *

Since I have to mention it someday or another- Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki san. The only characters that is mine is Miyuki Hinagiku and the ones that you don't recognize.

Anyways, thank you guys... those who have read this story and is keeping tab to it. My happiness doubles whenever i see someone favouriting or following the story. Seriously, it is great to know that someone, somewhere, is reading your story! Thank you so much.


	6. Patching up: Attempt 2

The journey of Touou Academy in Winter cup ended pretty early where Seirin defeated Touou in their first match. It was a total upset in the roster. Nobody thought that Touou would be the one to be getting eliminated from the competition. Seirin gave Touou a hell of a competition until the last minute.  
This match affected Aomine in many ways: this was the first time he had ever tasted defeat. It lit the fire in his eyes toward Basketball once again. Satsuki was happy, after all she found her 'Dai-chan' once again. However, this happiness turned sour when she started her research on her other childhood friend, Miyuki. This work was solely for the request Daiki made, a few weeks ago. The truth of Miyuki's past came like a shock to her.  
"Aomine kun, I know this is not the time but I have something to tell you." One Sunday evening, Satsuki said to Aomine.  
"What is it, Satsuki…. that you have to come all the way to my place to tell me?" Aomine said, stifling a yawn. He was already in his pajamas, ready to hit the hay any time now.  
"Sorry, Dai-chan. But I couldn't wait. I had to tell you as soon as I found it."  
Aomine studied Satsuki for a minute. She was clad in her regular attire, with only a scarf in the name of warm clothes. She was holding a familiar file, in which she usually collects all her data.  
"Geez… come on inside. Or you'll catch cold." He signaled her to enter, as he said quietly, "… who wanders this late with that set of clothes… its almost winter for crying out loud."  
"So… what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Aomine said as they took seats on the couch.  
Satsuki's expression turned serious as she shifted uncomfortably. Now that she was with Aomine, she was having second thoughts whether to tell him what she was about to say or not.  
"Dai-chan, do you remember a few weeks ago, you asked me for a favor?" Aomine tried to remember what she was talking about. It was hard but he recalled. He nodded in agreement. "Well… here it is."  
Aomine took the file that Satsuki gave him. It was about Hinagiku Miyuki. He opened it and started going through. The more he read on, the more he felt guilty for what he said to her back then.  
Satsuki hade a grave expression all these time. "I can't believe it… I was her friend all these time and I had no idea what she had gone through. How could I be so blind!" Satsuki exclaimed, addressing more to herself than Aomine.  
"Oi, Satsuki? Are you sure these are true?" Aomine asked, once he read all the text written in the file.  
She nodded. "I myself cross checked it with Yuki chan's Mother. She told me the whole story."  
"Whole story? You mean her parent's divorce was not the only reason?"  
She shook her head while biting her lip in anxiousness. "I have known Yuki chan since childhood. She was a great athlete. And a basketball player." She laughed weakly as she recalled. "I wonder if you remember that day in First year, Teiko, when I took you to see a basketball match but you ended up playing some Senior high school students outside in a park?"  
"Oh yeah… those guys were pretty weak in comparison to what they were boasting about." Aomine smirked.  
"That was the one. You wasted your whole day in that." She lectured. "That was Yuki chan's prefecture finals match. She was declared MVP that year."  
For some reason unknown to him, Aomine felt a surge of pride on hearing Miyuki's achievements.  
"She was that good because of her father. He was a coach of some College Basketball team. He had trained Yuki chan from a very tender age and it was getting more vigorous as she grew up. It was not good for her body. Her mother told me that her physician even warned them to reduce the pressure on her or she would be suffering severely."  
"… but her father barely bat an eye on it. He continued with her, the usual training program. As a result of it, she got injured in a game. Later, her father blamed her for not keeping up and losing the game. With all the blaming, her mother could not stop herself to intervene. After all it was for her daughter's sake. She heatedly opposed her husband for pressuring her daughter to train in the cost of her health. Yuki's father could not accept the truth and hit his wife. Yuki, seeing her father lose anger on her mother, finally opposed him. The image of her father, who only cared for Basketball, to even jeopardize his family for it, made her hate the game and everything related to it." There was silence engulfing both of them as the story winded up.  
"Even till now, she blames Basketball to be the cause of her family breaking into pieces."

* * *

 _'I was wrong.'_  
Aomine stared at the crawling clouds above, lying on his usual spot on the roof. He was trying to process the information that Satsuki had delivered him yesterday evening. His eyes were fixed on a certain cloud that created an illusion of a form that very much looked like–  
He shook his head and closed his eyes.  
He was ditching his class again. But this time it had something to do with the recent new information he came to know about Miyuki. This morning, when he saw her at the school, everything that Satsuki had told him the previous day, came rushing back to him. His mind had been playing his last confrontation with Miyuki ever since then. It was then he realized that he had seen tears in her eyes when she stormed out of the room back then.  
It was funny how it took a different perspective for him to see, to understand her reactions up till now. Memories flashed by as he remembered their every little confrontations.  
 _'… that's why she snapped on me back in the gym. That's why she yelled at me for the first time. She even ditched that one gym period when our class switched from volleyball to basketball.'_ One more memory jogged inside him as he sat straight up and fumbled through his pocket to pull out the same console that started everything up. He quickly turned it over to see the familiar basketball etched and scratched at the corner. Somewhere inside him wanted to apologize to her for his big mouth, to tell her that every basketball player was not like her father, to make amends with her, to have a decent conversation with her…  
A light noise of shifting feet reached his ear somewhere near him. A ruffle of fabric and a low thud followed soon after. _'So it's lunch hour already.'_ He thought. Keeping in mind his empty stomach, he decided to buy himself something from the school canteen. He jumped down from the mumty (an architectural term for the vertical projection of the staircase area which is always 2m higher than the roof.) to the roof, landing safely just beside a girl who was on the way of her first bite of her bento.  
"What the hell–"  
"You!" Both of them shouted in unison.  
Aomine had just landed beside Miyuki.  
"You again." Said Miyuki, throwing a scornful look at him.  
Aomine had not talked to her for almost a month. A lot happened in between this time. With all the practice (that he skipped many times) with the team and Satsuki pestering him, he hardly saw her apart from their classes. Having the intense exchange of words the last time they were alone, was the only time he had heard her voice in these days. And here she was, suddenly, in front of him just the day after when he came to know the truth about her. Many thoughts crossed his mind: 'Should I apologize to her? Won't it be too sudden? Yes, apologizing to her out of the blue would be too suspicious. She had after all kept her life's story secret for a reason… but it's a great chance to do it now for the fact that we are rarely alone. Plus, it would give me a relief from my guilt.'  
"Eating alone again, huh. Don't you have any friends to eat lunch with?" He scoffed at her. In the end, he couldn't bring out the words out of his mouth to apologize _. Shit. That was not what I supposed to say._  
"It's none of your business who I spend time with or not." She spat. "Don't worry, I have no intention of staying around you anymore than you do." She repacked her lunch and stood up to leave the vicinity. But as she made her way toward the door, she stopped when she felt something placed on her head. Her free hand flew toward her head, to find a familiar piece of gadget that had been taken from her, many, many days before. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw her favorite game console back in her hand. Forgetting her spite for the boy behind her, she, for the first time in years, turned to look at him sans her contempt for him.  
"You gave it back to me?" She asked. She was confused, curious to know what had actually happened that made him give her stuff back. This was also the first time Aomine had seen her looking at him without the hatred that she always seem to wear upon her eyes whenever he was near her. _It was a strange feeling,_ he thought. _Like she was looking deep inside me. I felt venerable._  
It took a while to gather himself up before he spoke again.  
"You can have it back. I don't like it that much anyway…" he said, averting his eyes from her gaze. Somehow, he felt hot even in this winter season. With that, he strode back inside the building, leaving Miyuki alone on the roof.


	7. Patching up: Attempt 3

Another day ended in my life with the same old monotony like it had been for past two years. This was my school life. Attending classes and studying. Nothing more than that. A long sigh escaped Miyuki's mouth on her way back to her house after a seemingly long day at school. Since she lost her only passion 'Basketball', her life had resorted to only these two things. She slowly covered the not-so-long distance between her house and her school pondering about many things, her recent days, homework, life goals, what to cook, and surprisingly, Aomine. A small tick mark formed on her forehead when her thoughts rested on him. Again. Recently, Aomine hasn't left her thoughts ever since he returned her console back. First, it was 'Why did he returned my console out of the blue?', then 'What happened to that Ahomine all of a sudden? He stopped flashing his Oh-so-narcissist-smirk to me, on top of it he keeps averting his eyes whenever I think of asking him about his sudden change of actions.'

"That selfish jerk! Why is he being so unpredictable?" Miyuki cursed as she kicked a small rock in front of her. It skidded off and bolted straight to a lamp post, ricocheting and hitting her back.

"Ow…" she stopped and massaged her head where the rock had hit her. At that precise time, she heard a familiar sound of a ball striking against a metal band. _A rebound_. It was then she noticed, she was standing right in front of the gate of a nearby park. She peeked inside to see small children playing basketball. They stopped playing as their gaze met her's. Confused, as to why they suddenly stopped playing, she unconsciously took a step forward, only to find a ball at her foot, slightly swaying by her touch.

"Nee chan, pass the ball to us!" a small boy called from the concrete court. He was waving his hand furiously to gain attention from her. Miyuki's sight went back and forth from the ball to the boy. Nodding slightly, she bent down and picked up the ball; _I haven't touched this for so long,_ she thought. Her hands trembled as she felt the rough texture of the ball that made her relive all those years of games and happy memories she ever felt, in a mere few seconds.

"Nee chan, pass it already!" the children complained.

Physically pushing back all her past memories and strong desire to play again by shaking her head, she tossed the ball to them with her still trembling hands. The ball barely made it to them but got caught, nevertheless.

"Nee chan doesn't know how to throw a ball." A boy called as he laughed but Miyuki didn't mind. It was indeed a bad throw: her hand weren't steady, she didn't bend her knee, plus her focus was way somewhere else. Instead, she was looking at a boy, who caught the ball, as he resumed their play. He was not as good as his other mates but he was happy. The disheveled yet excited look in his eyes clearly said how much he loved playing Basketball. A single tear escaped her eyes as she looked at him. He reminded her how she used to love the game, how it was everything to her. But now…

Miyuki wiped off the tear as she turned away from the ongoing game. _'No. I promised myself that I'll not play the game after what it did to me and my family. I'll not give up to my weakness.'_ She kept repeating the words, thinking, that would make her faithful toward her promise. She walked away from the court, straight to her house determined to not get deviated from her path this time.

"Hello"

"Satsuki? Where are you? It's been half an hour since I got here –"

" _Gomen ne_ Yuki chan. I can't make it today. I am stuck with a chore my mom dumped me on. You see, there is this mega sale going on grocery products and my mom had dragged me to it. There is such a rush here and the people just won't let the line get thin! It's so frustrating! Please don't be mad at me. I thought I can finish up before our fixed time but it seems I won't be able to make it. Forgive me for today, I promise I'll bring you something good tomorrow. Okay, bye."

"But wait–"

Miyuki stared at her own phone, stunned to get hung up without even getting a chance to question or say something to her old friend. She slowly glanced up to looked straight at the blue eyes who returned it with equal astounding gaze. She shook her head infinitesimally, not sure as to what to do next, as she framed her sentence to deliver the news.

"Satsuki is not coming."

 _"_ _What?!"_ Aomine exclaimed.

There was a pause, a sudden jerk of the body as Miyuki's voice rose. "Ugh! How could she leave us like this! And that to not giving me any chance to confront her?!" She dialed Satsuki's number furiously one more time, pacing to and fro from her spot and waited for her to pick up.

"Hel–"

"Don't. Hang up on me. Ever. When I'm in mid-sentence." Her voice was dangerously low. She paused, as she tried to return back to her questions she about to ask the first time of their conversation. Her eyebrows screwed when she voiced her confusion to her. "Fine. I get what is holding you back. But why in the name of damned hell, is Aomine here?"

"Oh... I forgot to mention you before. Dai chan is coming too."

"Well, It's no good informing me now! What is he even doing here?!"

"He had his own things to buy. You both asked me to go shopping at the same day. It's only efficient and logical to merge it together when we are going at the same place, at the same day and for the same work, right?"

"…"

"Look, I thought it would be okay as long as I am there between you too but it didn't turned out that way. But look at this way- the time has presented you with this opportunity to know each other better! ...You'll be fine. I know you both have come to tolerate each other on some level. So, please bear with it. Just don't bite each other's head off without me. Make it work, okay? Oh! Have to go now–"

The other side of the phone went blank but Miyuki still held it near her ear. Actually, she didn't moved from her stance for another minute or so.

Aomine on the other hand, was getting restless at this sudden turn of events. His eyes traced Miyuki's movements during the entire phone call, trying to guess the content of the call from reading her expressions. _Creases on her forehead… squeezing her sidebag tightly…she is struggling to say something, that I can understand… it's Satsuki on the other line, afterall…. What are you explaining to her, Satsuki?_

He averted his gaze from her face as she crossed the small distance between them.

"Umm…. Satsuki said she is caught up in some work and won't be able to make it."

"Oh." Was his only response.

An awkward silence stretched between them. _'Now what?'_ same thoughts circulated in their heads. _'This is so awkward… How my weekend plan ended up like this!'_

Momoi Satsuki hummed cheerily throughout the house, adding a bit of hop here and there. It was clear that she was in a good mood, not that she ever the type of girl to brood on every little things of her life. But today was special. Today, according to her, she did a public service. 'A good deed' if you have to put a label on it. She had tried to bring her two nuisance of friends together. Two of her oldest friends.

Ever since she started her first year in high school with Aomine, coincidentally she chose the same school as her other childhood friend, Miyuki Hinagiku. Due to her circumstances (now she knew what they were), Miyuki disliked or rather, hated any Basketball related things. This special condition evidently, took toll on Satsuki's friendship- when she was with Miyuki, she can't be with Aomine, and with Aomine… well, he is so handful for Satsuki that she never had any spared time for her other friend. On the top of it, there was the basketball manager post. All in all, she was getting frustrated as well as exhausted with all the friend juggling thing. But things were just getting started for her. Everything got haywire when her two friend's different world clashed. The fights, the arguments, yelling, snarky remarks… it was all too much for her. It was then she came to a conclusion. Resulting in this.

One night earlier

"What a perfect situation!" Satsuki exclaimed aloud. "I have to take advantage of this or it will be rude to all serendipitous moments around the world!"

She grabbed a pen and a copy nearby and started writing different scenarios. "Let's see, Dai chan wants new shoes… Yuki chan is pestering for that new bookstore…that's not far from each other." Still writing her plan non-stop. "…So, where should I make them meet?" scratching her chin with the backside of the pen, "umm…Ooh! That cute café! By the central fountain! It will be so romantic… _a sigh escaped her_ …this looks good. This way they'll both have a perfect day together. "

She picked up her phone and typed 'Hey! For tomorrow, let's meet at the Café nouveau near the station. We'll go shopping from there. I have an errand to run before that, so I'll meet you at 10:30 am.' and sent it both to Aomine and Miyuki.

Time: 11:30 am

Place: Café Nouveau

Current situation: Two awkward people, sitting at the corner table in the coffee house, sipping coffee whose sole purpose right now is to provide those two people something to do during the awkward silence stretched between them.

 _'_ _Why those girls looking at us?'_ She thought.

 _'_ _Don't people have any work to do besides gawking at us?'_ He thought.

 _'_ _Are they thinking we are on a date?'_ She thought.

 _'_ _Do we really stand out that much?'_ he thought.

 _'_ _Why does it keep bothering me about what other people are thinking?' 'Why am I so over-conscious today?_ ' they both thought.

After emptying their cup, which was being used as a tool to avoid conversation, Miyuki finally broke the prolonged silence, "So, what should we do now?"

Aomine had nothing to say. He had been out of words ever since the 'Satsuki news' was delivered to him, giving him the limited option of only 'grunts' and 'nods' to make any little interaction. _'Damn, it was way easy to throw remarks and comments at her! but now that I willingly made peace with her, it's hard to have normal conversation!'_ It was true. He never had a normal conversation with her during their entire school time. It was either just one sided comments, or full blown yelling.

"…We had plans with Satsuki." He paused. "…So, I think we should head back to our houses." He muttered. He wasn't sure what to reply. Of course he wanted to buy his new shoes today, the only work he came for, despite the store being so far away from his home but if he says to stay and do what they came for, she was bound to stay as well. It would be rude no to. On top of that, there will be more of these uncomfortable silence. He observed her face as it silently showed her disagreement. Once again they ended up on different pages.

Still with the furrowed brows, and trying hard not to be rude, she countered, "We have come so far… how can you–" she stopped, shook her head, and tried again to frame her sentence, "…don't you think we should complete what we came for. Or it would be a total waste of our time."

Aomine was surprised to hear what she proposed. He was so sure that she would say yes to the 'going home' plan but here she was, suggesting otherwise. _With Satsuki not being here, it would be only the two us. Not that being with her is not good, it's more like…_

"Hmm? I thought I was giving you an easy way out. But you are suggesting that you want to spend the day with the guy that you yourself said you hate most! That's… strange." Smirked Aomine. _Damn it… I didn't meant to say that! It came out all wrong!_

Provoking Miyuki like that, Aomine thought she would certainly leave the café at once but instead he saw something strange. He saw her ears go red at the comment.

"It's not like I want to… spend the day with you. I am merely suggesting that we should complete what we came for. I don't want to waste my afternoon doing nothing." _'Her face is still red. Is she… angry at me?'_

"Okay… then." He stood up and walked up to the door. When he realized she was not behind him, he turned his head slightly only to capture her gaze which was directly on him, but still sitting at their table. Motioning toward the door, he said, "What are you waiting for?"

 _'_ _She came all the way just for the grand opening of this store?'_ Aomine thought as he entered a rather small bookstore. Looking around, he surmised that the store was not even half the size of the bookstores near their houses. "Huh… what so good about this place?" he murmured. To his surprise, Miyuki was already half her way towards the book aisles. With a deep sigh, he too decided to look around, and ambled towards the magazine section.

Aomine stole some glances of her every now and then, as she glided through the aisles; it was amusing for him to see such a small girl with heavy books in her arms, screwing her face to decide which book to buy. He looked at her physique-

 _Is she the same girl who was once MVP on the national level?_ But she looks so small, he thought. _And soft… can she really play the game that can get rough, sometimes?_ It made him imagine Miyuki in a basketball jersey and shorts, dribbling the ball against a no-face opponent, covered in sweat… breathing heavily….

Aomine's face got tomato red as his imagination got wild. He shook his head to clear off inappropriate thoughts that came into his mind so abruptly.

"Are you buying that… magazine?"

He snapped up his head to see Miyuki coming up to him with her already purchased items.

"…no. I was just browsing." He stated as he put the magazine he was holding, back at the stand. "Are _you_ done?"

She nodded.

Shopping for shoes turned out to be more of a nuisance that Miyuki thought it would be. They had already scanned two sports shop but didn't find the shoe brand that Aomine was looking for. Now, their only hope was the last shop of the shopping area. It was an old sports shop specializing mainly in equipment and maintenance of the gears. Miyuki fell a few steps back as Aomine enquired for his specific model of shoes. It surprised her to see Aomine talking to the owner of the store in a casual way. _'That's rude to talk like that to a stranger.'_ She knew that he barely showed any respect to people in the school but to be so casual to a complete stranger…

Miyuki was in the middle of her 'criticizing Aomine' time, when she heard a soft deep laugh. To her surprise, she saw it was Aomine who was laughing… with the _store owner_! _'Is Aomine… laughing? It's the first time I have heard him laugh. So… strange. This Aomine doesn't look like the Aomine I know. His expression looks so warm... Like a total different person.'_ A small blush crept on her face as she saw the rare sight.

It turned out that he knew the store owner. He was a regular customer there back when he was a middle schooler. The owner went surprisingly chatty when he noticed Miyuki there with Aomine. He shared many anecdotes of Aomine with her when he was busy with the choosing and trying on the shoes. It came quite as a shock to Miyuki when she heard all this from the old man owner.

The rest of their day was quite uneventful. However, they did stop at the nearest subway to grab a snack for the afternoon. Neither of them talked much at their journey back home but they do replayed the events of the whole day constantly on their mind.

They'll never admit but they do enjoyed the day with each other.


End file.
